governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
N.M.T(Non-Motorized Cell)
Aims *The Pune Muncipal Corporation is committed to improving conditions for and promoting cycling and walking (collectively referred to as non-motorized transport) in the city as both a mode of travel as well as for recreational purposes.this is in recognition of the fact that N.M.T is an essential component o0f sustainable transport policy. *The P.M.C currently has many pedestrians and cycling related projects in the pipeline,some orelated to the Bus Rapid Transit(B.R.T) corridors as well as others. Objectives *Create a mission statement for N.M.T in the city and set objectives. *Create a consistent set of standards and designs for various N.M.T projects in coordination with the appropriate departments. *Ensure the comnpliance of all the N.M.T related infrastructure by following up with the concerned departments. *Propose changes and actions that will improve and/or promote N.M.T activities in the city. *Undertake outreach,awareness and education campaigns related to N.M.T. *Engage technical experts and citizens on all issues related to N.M.T. Nodal Agency,its Powers and the Governing Body *The Nodal agency is The Muncipal Commissioner Office,under the P.M.C.All the proposals originating fromthe N.M.T cell,upon due consideration by the Muncipal Commissioner,will be conveyed to the concerned departments for action.The concerned departments will provide information,data and personnel as needed by the N.M.T cell and report back on the progress of the action items.The N.M.T cell wilkl arrange for periodic review of status of action items,to be chaired by the Muncipal Commissioner. *Shri Dinesh Girolla,J.E Vigilance Department is to be appointed as the coordinator of the N.M.T cell and will be responsible for carrying out the mandate as set forth by the P.M.C. *Cycle Pratisthan may be invited to participate on a voluntary basis in its activities. Tasks Ahead for the N.M.T Cell All the 14 ward offices will address comprehensively all Pedestrians' Issues {| ! S.no ! Name of the Ward Office ! Area wise Repairment of Footpaths from 07/02/09 to 06/03/09 ! Report by Citizens |- | 1. | Warje Karve Nagar Ward Office | Gulwadi Maharaj Path, Karve Putla to Bhelkenagar Square, Dahanukar Colony to Cummins Factory. |- | 2. | Karve Road Ward Office | Mayur Colony | Summary: #Most of the footpath is walkable and being new is in good condition. #Main issues are ##still at most breaks curb is too high and there are no steps/ramps. mr udas thinks that ramps may lead to vehicles, esp rikshaws encroaching, but maybe a combination of ramps and bollards will help. ##many habitual vehicle parking violaters. expect better action by ND squads. ##at many places where some work is going on we still find construction material dumped on footpath ##there was a garbage container on the footpath ##some encroachments (by buildings, commercial etc) should have been removed Mr. Udas has promised to fix issues by April 10th. Photo Report by Ranjit Gadgil |- | 3. | Ghole Road Ward Office | Senapati Bapat Road, V.S Khandekar Square to Vaikunthbhai Mehta Square, Law College Road, Nal Stop to V.S Khandekar | Summary: # Non-existent along many stretches. # Material lying since the past 2 months in most of the areas. # PMPML bus stop stretching across the footpath at SB and ILS Road. # Low width+ damaged footpaths. # Junction box covers most of the footpath areas at SB and ILS roads. Photo Report by Achal Khandelwal |- | 4. | Aundh Ward Office | Raj Bhawan Road, Pashan Road, University Square to Sadanand Hotel, University Square to Aundh Ward Office and University Square to Pashan Circle. | Summary: # Non-existent along many stretches # Excavated for over 6 months along many stretches # Unpaved along 70% of the stretches # Insufficient width (less than 6 feet) on most of pavement area # Mostly non-hawker obstructions # Uneven heights and gaping holes or gutters along many pavements # At breaks - no ramps and big steps Photo Report by Ashok Sreenivas. |- | 5. | Dhole Patil Road Ward Office | North Main Road, Petrol Pump to Kalyani Nagar Bridge, South Main Road. |- | 6. | Yerwada Ward Office | Ramwadi Toll Booth to gold Adlabs to Kalyaninagar Bridge, Gold Adlabs to Kalyani Bunglow, Shastri Nagar Square to Golf club. |- | 7. | Sangamwadi Ward Office | Airport Road, Gunjan Theatre to Nagpur Chaul Police Station, Alandi Road, Deccan College to Vishrantwadi Police Station, Deccan College to Parnkuti. |- | 8. | Bhavani Peth Ward Office | Nehru Road, Power House to Seven Loves Hotel, Aravind Road, Quarter Gate to Padumjee Police Station, Swargate Square to Left Lashkar Area. |- | 9. | SahakarNagar Ward Office | Bibvewadi-Kondhwa Road(west side), Bibvewadi Main Road, Bank of Maharashtra to Chaitraban. | See Bibwewadi Report (footpath on the other side of the same road) |- | 10. | Kasba VishramBagWada Ward Office | Tilak Road, Swargate to Alka Talkies Square. |- | 11. | Tilak Road Ward Office | Dattawadi Bus Route, Mahasoba Square to Singhagad Road, 999 Slums to Singhagad Road, Maruti Temple Region. | Summary: No visible action taken. All footpaths in the area, except for some small stretches, are utterly unwalkable. Almost all pedestrians are forced to walk on the motor carriageway. Report by Ranjit Gadgil |- | 12. | Hadapsar Ward Office | Magarpatta Road, Lohiya Garden Square to Mundhwa Railway Overbridge. | Summary: These footpaths were seen to be better than most other surveyed. In spite of many problems, pedestrians are able to use the footpaths with some difficulty. Report by Ashok |- | 13. | Bibwewadi Ward Office | Bibvewadi-Kondhwa Road(eastern side), Bibvewadi Main Road, Bank of Maharastrra to Chaitraban. | Summary: #From Bk of Maharashtra to Chaitraban (Bibvewadi main road) ##About 90% footpath exists. Too narrow in some spots. Patches are left in bad state! ##Encroachment on about 15-20% of footpath ##Hawkers were removed a few months ago but ALL of them are back #Kothari blocks to Rawat bros ##40% footpath, some encroachment, not a favorite spot for hawkers #Vivekanand statue to K.K. market inside road (not Pune-Satara highway) ##New footpath but narrow, so mostly unused by pedestrians ##No encroachment, very few hawkers Report by Mohalla Committee, sent by Makarand Mhaiskar ---------- 2nd survey conducted with Ward Office staff on 30th March Summary: Footpath completely unwalkable! Photo Report by Ranjit Gadgil |- | 14. | Dhankwadi Ward Office | Satara Road, Ahilyadevi Square to Katraj. |- Category:Projects Projects NMT Category:Pune Projects